Emberstorm
Emberstorm is a fairly large Abyssinian tom that possesses tan and red striped fur. He was a scar on his flank from a battle along on his front, left leg is a scar that has always been there. He has ivory colored claws and teeth that are ready to rip through the flesh of any cat at any time. Still the most interesting thing about him are his energetic, thoughtful looking pine green eyes and his peach nose. History: Emberstorm was born as Emberkit to Warrior of Fireclan Hawkbreeze and Elder Firelight. Out of fear of their relationship being discovered, Darkkit and Crimsonkit were sent to Iceclan while Emberkit remained in Fireclan Emberkit was soon adopted into the clan and already three moons old became good friends with another kit. Her name was Wrenkit and soon Emberkit forgot about his past woes. Emberpaw was given the mentor Sanddapple yet that wasn't all that happened. Wrenkit had disappeared. Slightly saddened by this, Emberpaw trained alongside the slightly older Apprentice, Turtlepaw, who was rather bitter towards him. The two were rivals until Turtlepaw disappeared. Sanddapple began to slowly stop training him so Emberpaw would have one of his Warrior friends accompany him so he could train on his own. Moons past and the senior warrior Leopardripple soon fell in love with Emberpaw. The two became good for each other that is until another cat stepped in; Crystalclaw who was a childhood friend of Emberpaw's. Not knowing who the chose, to fourteen moon old apprentice picked Crystalclaw, only to leave her as well. Emberpaw moved up through the ranks and became Emberstorm. Emberstorm was soon flung into his first battle ever, which was against Rockclan. Fireclan fought and easy defeated the larger swarm of enemy warriors and Emberstorm was soon among the best fighters in the clan. He worked hard and was disheartened at what he did. He mangled an Apprentice, nearly killing him and injured several other cats. Still war was to fought and not considered. He began to hear a voice long ago and it became more and more powerful. At this point, it could easily talk to him and influence his actions. When it was time to raid the recently burnt forest of Treeclan, Emberstorm hesitated. He could not just destroy a destroyed clan. He still did it and met his match, the vicious warrior Nettleclaw, best warrior in Treeclan. The two fought from the middle of the battle, after Emberstorm maimed a warrior, to a bit past the end. The two became sworn enemies and Emberstorm was in for the shock of his life. Emberstorm was informed he had a brother by the voice. In order to find his family he picked the rogue territory where he met Crimson, who had lived in exile from Iceclan. He and Crimson talked for a while and Crimson told his story. Instantly, they had a bond almost as if they were... brothers. He was astonished as his brother to find this out and Crimson directed him to Iceclan. Almost immediately, Emberstorm went there to seek out one named Darkwing. However a warrior of fire was freezing amoung the ice and got lost in a blizzard, only to be captured. He was taken to camp and met Darkwing, but was prisoner. He soon smooth talked his way out after Fireclan raided to camp to help Iceclan regain a cat Fireclan has been holding. He agreed to do such, but only if he could live in Iceclan with Darkwing. The raid on Fireclan was successful and Emberstorm joined the ever swelling ranks of Iceclan. At this time he was twenty five moons old and he was happy as can be. However the voice wasn't done yet. It told him of ideals to uphold and to tell the others. He did and it soon became popular. Iceclan seemed divided between the believers and nonbelievers. Many thought Emberstorm was either courageous or insane. Still he temporarily regained control over the voice and stopped it. His repuation was shattered and the voice soon controlled a depressed Emberstorm. He now spoke of a utopian society that many were eager to join. That day never came. He wanted to fight the voice and soon ran into Crimson in the rogue territroy after he went to go seek 'The Holy land' that the voice spoke of. Both wanted to become pure and soon came to a cave, at the edge of Iceclan territory. it was beautiful and mystical at the same time. The two brothers accepted dreams and became pure. To make things better, Crimson rejoined Iceclan and was forgiven for his crimes. Everything was great! He was thirty three moons old when Iceclan traveled to the hot place of the sun. He was happy, being from Fireclan, and was joyous to be there until Darkwing had his accident. Emberstorm found his brother nearly dead after something collasped on him and along with his bitter enemy, Mousefeather they pulled Darkwing to safety. However his brother was blind in one eyes and badly wounded. He had to be carried back to Iceclan territory by Emberstorm. Then the hunger games happened. Cloudclan sent two cats into some kind of twisted experiment in which all perished including Crimsonsky. As time progressed, changed was made. His old enemy Maplefrost and himself entered a vicious feud that left both often attacking the other. In one such fight Maplefrost wounded Emberstorm to the point where he fled the clan out of fear for his life. He went to Fireclan, land of his orgins, where he met his old friends. This was just until he healed enough to return to Iceclan. Upon his return he recieved a young Apprentice, Cardinalpaw.